The Marauders
by Beloved the Dawn
Summary: Fred and George plan a prank with a little help from a couple Marauders.


In a particularly dark corner of the dark kitchen at Number 12 Grimauld Place, Fred and George Weasley had their heads together over a box of what looked like an undiscovered new brand of chocolates. Which is exactly the look the Weasley twins had wanted when they designed the box. They were muttering to each other in quiet tones, examining the box with a keen eye, and nodding their heads in approval.

"Alright," said a twin that was most likely George. "I'll agree that it looks official enough, but that's still no guarantee that he'll eat them."

"That's what the note is for," said Fred as he brandished a blank bit of parchment. "It's all about the getting the wording right."

"Forget about the wording," said George. "We haven't even figured out the content of the note yet."

"Tell him it's from a girl," said Sirius Black as he drew up a chair beside Fred and George. "The fastest way to turn a man into an idiot is to get a girl involved."

Fred grinned evilly, but George frowned.

"That might work for anyone else," George said. "But you don't know Perce."

Fred frowned as well.

"Yeah," said Fred. "He'd probably take the whole thing as an insult. You know George, we could always go down to the ministry ourselves and just shove the chocolates in his-"

Sirius burst out laughing.

"Go on then if you're still full of ideas," said George crossly.

"Well," said Sirius with a chuckle.

"Tell him they're from a girl," said Remus Lupin as he joined the small group of pranksters in their dark corner of the kitchen. "But then tell him that she's sorry to bother him, but that she's long admired his intellect, and that she was anxious to get _his_ opinion before she brought this product before her superiors. He won't even think about it."

"That's", said Fred.

"Brilliant," said George.

Professor Lupin looked somewhat taken aback with himself as he considered what he'd just said.

"You always did come up with the best plans, Moony," Sirius said.

Lupin sighed as he seemed to decide that he regretted speaking at all.

"You know, _Padfoot_," Lupin said. "I'm starting to wonder if perhaps you and James weren't a worse influence on me than I realized."

"Wait a moment," said Fred.

"You can't be," said George.

"You're not _them_?" said Fred.

"Are you?" asked George.

"Whom?" asked Lupin.

"The Marauders," said both twins.

"You've heard of us?" Sirius asked delightedly.

Fred and George just stared and Sirius and Lupin with their mouths agape.

"Ron knows doesn't he," Fred said finally. "the little git."

"Didn't think it was important to mention to us though, did he?" said George.

"Of course not," said Fred. "We only did give Harry the Marauders' Map."

"So that's were Harry got the map," Lupin said with surpise. "I wondered how he'd come across it."

Fred and George grinned at each other.

"We gave it to him so he could sneak into Hogsmead," George said.

"You were helping Harry sneak out of Hogewarts when there was a known murderer on the loose?" Lupin asked disaprovingly.

"But I was innocent!" Sirius protested. "I wasn't trying to harm Harry, it was stupid of them to forbid him from going to Hogsmead."

"But nobody knew you were innocent," Remus said. "Fred and George were taking a huge risk."

"But we did know that Sirius would have to be pretty stupid to try to kill Harry in Hogsmead," Fred said.

"Yeah," said George. "In front of all the people and dementors."

Lupin sighed. "Yes," He said. "But-"

"It's not like he was much safer at Hogwarts," Fred added.

Sirius and Lupin both frowned at this.

"So you and Proffesor Lupin were really Marauders then?" George asked.

Sirius grinned.

"The stories we could tell," he said.

"Do tell, do tell!" Fred and George said eagerly.

Lupin shook his head with a smile.

"We really shouldn't," he said, but he leaned back in his chair with a small smile as Sirius leaned forward in his.

"Well," Sirius began. "There was this one time, James and I, James was a Marauder too by the way."

"Ron," Fred said as he angrily shook his head.

"I always knew there was hope for Harry." George said aprovingly. "Go on then, tell us what happened."

Sirius chuckled as he continued. "Well James and I, we came up with this plan..."


End file.
